


傲慢与偏见01

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见01

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风，小明星朴志训，最近倒霉到连喝凉水都塞牙缝。  
   
他上周刚出片场脑袋就撞门上了，铁门加固，特结实，撞得他脑门鼓起老大个包，直接就给磕青了。结果一个星期还没过去，淤青刚好，屁股又疼起来了。  
   
朴志训冤啊！他想起前些日子他跟几个朋友去庙里上香，现在再回想那尊佛的样子...妈的，他是去求姻缘的怎么给拜成关公了呢！  
   
这是报应，赤裸裸的报应！  
   
待他意识回笼的时候，朴志训隐约察觉到自己似乎正躺在松软的床上，浓重的酒气和汗味中夹杂了几丝清雅的茉莉花香，高贵且傲慢。他刚想动一动，铺天盖地的燥热就如潮水般沿着股后蔓延至全身，将他吞噬了。  
   
埋在他身体里那截不属于他的硬热玩意儿正在前前后后的抽送，朴志训难受的缩了缩屁股，恰巧顺了那家伙的意，将它含的更实更紧：“啊...啊......嗯啊...”他红着脸张了张嘴，如刚被救起的溺水之人疯狂汲取着空气里的氧气。他活了二十几岁，算天算地也没料到自己有朝一日还能叫的这么淫荡：“哈啊...哈啊......”  
   
压在他身上陌生又火热的躯体听到他的呻吟就动作的愈加激动，肉棒抵着敏感点猛烈进攻，来回来戳弄着，毫不留情的一次次连根破开内壁进入朴志训体内最深处：“嗯...嗯啊......”  
   
朴志训被强势抱在男人怀里反复贯穿，充血坚挺的物什将肠道挤到几近爆炸。他何曾受过这样的刺激，一时间爽的无法思考，大脑一片空白。两瓣饱满的臀肉在富有技巧的揉捏下轻颤，他蜷着腰双腿被人压在头顶承受负距离的极限疼爱，别说抬抬手搂住身上人的脖子，连想睁开眼的力气都被性爱和高浓度的酒精榨干了。朴志训仰在床上随着男人的抽插无助的晃动着，难耐的泪水不断从紧闭的眉眼中溢出。殊不知自己绯红的漂亮脸蛋，口中吞吐呻吟，后穴吞吐着肉棒的乖顺模样是有多招人疼。  
   
这他妈到底是怎么回事？？？  
   
朴志训拧着一锅烂成稀泥的大脑艰难回忆了半天都没记起他今晚究竟干什么去了以及是怎么躺在这张散着茉莉香气的床上以及为什么会被莫名其妙操成这个样子。身体突然被人半抱起来扭了个面，那人骑在他背上掰开他的腿，后背位逼他将性器再度吃了进去。  
   
“啊.........”  
   
汗水沿着额角滴滴答答往下渗，酒醉的身子骨让他除了凭着本能哀哀呻吟外连支撑自己的劲儿都使不出来。朴志训脸贴在床单上一蹭一蹭的，理智被极限的快感烧成灰烬，他撅着屁股，任男人勒紧他的腰卖力向深处耸，肠液随着操干被肉棒不断带出又捅回去，水声啪啪不断。  
   
“唔...唔啊......”囊袋高频率撞击在脆弱的穴口，撞的他后穴渐渐吃肿，又麻又疼。朴志训难受的扭着腰试图让这人慢下来，男人不顾他的抗议猛地抵在他大腿根紧紧追随纠缠。让他整个人一屁股钉在肉棒上挣脱不得，被迫承受着最后的冲刺。朴志训流着泪一把揪住床单射在外面，那人持续狠插了他数十下，精液流进体内的瞬间他恍惚听到一个熟悉的声音在他耳边低低的问：“珍映吗...”  
   
朴志训猛一个激灵连着十万八千里的筋斗云。  
   
他总算想起失去记忆之前自己造什么孽去了，他今晚原本是来参加裴珍映跟黄旼炫世纪婚礼的！  
   
待他好不容易能睁眼的时候，床边的人似乎已经坐了很久。窗外阴霾阵阵，雷声不断，是要降雨的预兆。男人背对他披了件和式浴衣，宽肩细腰，头发乌黑，身材匀称修长，裸露在外的一段脖颈优雅白皙，不用看正脸就能猜到铁定是个人见人爱花见花开的大帅比。朴志训幽幽盯了他半天：“我操你妈。”  
   
赖冠霖吸着事后烟，声音透着性感的沙哑：“朴公子，都浪到我床上来了，你真可以。”他回过头轻佻看着赤条条的朴志训，扬了扬下巴：“能行吗，不用我扶你起得来床么？”  
   
朴志训气急败坏的强撑着床板坐起来，正想给他表演个鹞子翻身，展现自己的龙虎精神，有什么黏黏糊糊的东西就顺着腿流了下来：“赖冠霖，你他妈没带套就进来了！？”小明星脸色比锅底还黑，他咬着一口奶牙怒发冲冠，横眉冷对千层雪：“能不能有点常识？你不怕得病我还担心你有病呢？！”  
   
青年站起来掸掸浴衣上的杂毛，不在意的吹了声口哨：“我就纯当牺牲自己为广大民众舍生取义以身试法了。”他喝了口水，见朴志训嘴唇也干巴巴的，好心把杯子递到他唇边：“渴不渴，叫了一晚上，肯定累坏了吧。”  
   
朴志训就着他的手怒喝了几口：“滚滚滚，懒得跟你一般见识，我就当被狗日了。”  
   
“呵呵，狗日了都能这么爽。”  
   
“我乐意，你管得着吗？！”  
   
赖冠霖从小就说不过他，这会儿也懒得跟让他没花钱白操了一晚上的人斗嘴。他站起来将火星子掐灭在烟灰缸里，步履轻快的把一地狼藉的衣服抱到沙发上，糜烂的酒精和精液味还大咧咧恣意在裴珍映新婚酒店一层某处宽敞的卧房中，无不彰显着昨夜那番云雨好梦。朴志训缩在床上腰酸的直抽抽，那人越是跟没事人似的，他就越气不打一处来：“就你这个样子，还想让珍映喜欢你，做梦去吧？！”  
   
赖冠霖不在意的脱下浴衣，露出吻痕斑斑的俊美躯体，若无其事的提醒道：“珍映哥再喜欢你，他也跟别人结婚了。”  
   
“赖冠霖！我去你大爷！”  
   
然后他就干了一件肠子悔青天灵盖被人撬开再缝上缝上再撬开的事儿，朴公子掀起抱枕扔向辱了他清白的恶霸，试图一击致命。那身手矫捷的恶霸一个鲤鱼打挺外加360度托马斯全悬躲过了他的天马流星拳，眼见着这枚塞满了暴雨梨花针的抱枕直挺挺飞向活的好好的窗帘，将其撞开，然后。  
   
然后，两个裸男大眼瞪小眼跟窗外的3只大炮对视了长达半分钟。空气压抑窒息，憋的让人喘不过气来，一直憋到其中一只实在没忍住，咔嚓按了两下快门。  
   
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——操！快拉上，快给老子拉上！！！！”  
   
朴•霜打的茄子•志训和赖•终于偃旗息鼓•冠霖已经各自缩在椅子上超过一个小时了。尹智圣抱着胳膊，心烦意乱的在酒店里兜圈子，一边思索着现在跟老板说和朴志训解约还来不来得及：“说说吧，到底怎么回事？”  
   
个子大的那个颤颤巍巍的动了动：“酒后乱性。”  
   
“是他先扑过来的！”朴志训见着救星，作窦娥状挤出两声哀怨的哭腔大声控诉。  
   
“你你你，你还好意思说！！”尹智圣被气死了，要不是顾忌着朴志训是要靠颜吃饭的人他恨不得掐住这个奶祖宗的脸拧他个山路十八弯：“给我把衣服穿好！还有裤衩！商标歪了！！”  
   
他看着自己悉心呵护了五年好不容易从18线翻身到17线做主人的小爱豆委委屈屈埋着头一颗颗整理纽扣的动作，比大白兔奶糖还甜还乖，就是一阵阵后悔。  
   
早知道是裴珍映结婚，说啥都不能让他来。  
   
来也就算了吧，冤家路窄，偏偏碰到个也暗恋裴珍映的赖冠霖。  
   
裴少爷真是好魅力。人长得俊不说，这么多翩翩佳公子围着他转，爱而不得，只能借酒消愁，酒过穿肠渡，佛祖不帮忙。绕来绕去，还给绕到一张床上去了。  
   
尹智圣愁的脑仁疼。朴志训盯着他挤成川字的眉，心知大事不妙：“智圣哥，事情严不严重，现在该怎么办啊？”  
   
“怎么办，你现在知道问怎么办了！跟赖冠霖上床的时候就没功夫考虑考虑后果！？”尹智圣火又被他激上来了，他气急败坏的瞪着朴志训委屈成菊花的小表情，强咽下满肚子的杀气腾腾：“菠萝娱乐是业内的死鸭子，一向有料必爆。这下被抓住把柄，要不是我认识他们一个经理，花了些钱，容许给我们两天商量商量对策。现在上网，你朴志训的大名就在Naver热搜一位飘呢！赖少爷也跑不了，你俩一个第一，一个第二，能霸榜一周，缠缠绵绵翩翩飞，飞跃红尘永相随！”  
   
两个漂亮小青年到底是年纪轻，知道自己捅了大篓子，心里有愧，耷拉着脑袋被尹智圣教训的比大白菜还老实。那厮激情洋溢的说了半天，又痛彻心扉的展开苦口婆心：“志训，你上个月刚跟韩恩珠传出绯闻，风头还没过，又被拍到这档子事，是不想在娱乐圈混了吗？”  
   
朴志训不服气撇着嘴：“恩珠比我哥还爷们，这事能怪我吗？”  
   
“你跟我解释有什么用啊...”尹智圣恨铁不成钢的叹了口气，他抱着胳膊在屋子里反复踱步，思忖了良久，久到分针又转过四分之一圈的时候：“我思来想去，眼下只有一个办法了...”  
   
他抬起头看着面前两张一闪一闪亮晶晶的期待脸庞，决定冒死做一个没有感情的冷血杀手：“你俩，结婚吧。”


End file.
